¿celos? ¿falta de confianza o de ingenio?
by lukenoa31
Summary: el sentimiento de inutibilidad es tan grande que ademas de estorbar daña y sangra internamente aunque este no sea el caso
1. el comienzo

Bueno este es el primer capi pero con unos arreglos.

…..

Parejas: la verdad aun no estoy muy segura pero la historia básicamente se centrara en sakura jeje

El fic lo escribí con unas compañeras hace ya un tiempo así que está en la parte en la cual Akatsuki ha secuestrado a Gaara; es que le tome apego a la historia y no tuve corazón para cambiarle la trama jeje, aunque si hice varios ajustes.¿CELOS?

…

PROLOGO

No sabia que era lo que sucedía o cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que decidieran matarme, pero de lo único que estaba totalmente segura, era que mi corazón ya no soportaría.

_SECRETO_

Que mañana tan extraña-dijo la chica cerrando la ventana-

La mañana no era el problema, tan solo el día, si, definitivamente el día. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la esperada traición de sasuke y uno desde la muerte de sus padres.

Salía de su departamento, ya que no soportaba el vacio de su hogar; había decidido venderlo y comprarse un apartamento, pequeño pero confortable.

Esa mañana se reuniría con su compañero de grupo, el rubio hiperactivo, el cual había llegado hace pocos días de su largo entrenamiento. Y su despistado ex sensei. Se sentía feliz porque por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo tendrían una misión juntos.

_flash back_

Disculpe la tardanza hokague-sama-La ojijade hizo una pequeña reverencia-

No te preocupes sakura, lo que tengo que decirles es importante-dijo la rubia poniendo una seria expresión-

oba-chan! Habla que no tenemos tiempo dattebayo!-alego ruidosamente el rubio-

NA-RU-TO!

-sa sa sakura-chan no me gol…-rogaba el chico con los ojos cerrados e inclinado levemente-

Demasiado tarde, sakura ya tenia estancado su puño en la cabezota del chico rubio

-sa sakura-chan eres muy mala dattebayo! -dijo con cascaditas en los ojos, sobándose tiernamente la cabeza-

ya cállense y pongan atención-la hokague golpeo fuertemente el escritorio-

Si Tsunade-sama-dijeron los dos jóvenes asustados-

bueno, como ustedes sabrán hemos mantenido ocupados con diferentes misiones a la mayoría de jounnin, chunnin y demás, para recuperar dinero, el cual usamos para la reconstrucción de la aldea. Ya que son los únicos disponibles, y naruto necesita un asenso rápido-esto lo dijo con una seria mirada hacia el rubio-, están encomendados a esta misión tan importante.

oba-chan! Ya déjese de tantos rodeos y díganos ya dattebayo! -Dijo el rubio histéricamente-

Ahh-suspiro-… Gaara fue secuestrado, y lo mas probable es que akatsuki este detrás de todo esto

-ga ga ra, no puede ser, malditos akatsukis!

-naruto cálmate y deja terminar a tsunade-sama -rogo sakura preocupada-

Sospechamos que su objetivo es el bijuu que se encuentra sellado en su interior, shukaku; ustedes tan solo servirán de apoyo a la aldea de la arena-dijo la rubia autoritariamente-

-no! Yo rescatare a gaara de esos malnacidos dattebayo! -naruto alzo su puño al aire y grito euforicamente-

Naruto cállate! Esto es peligroso, y sobre todo para ti, tú también eres un jinshuriki así que debes tener especial cuidado; apenas regrese el otro equipo, los mandare para que los ayude-la rubia tenia una severa mirada en su rostro-. Ahora lárguense!

-hai! -dijeron los chicos al unisonó-

_fin flas back_

Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Feliz cumpleaños dattebayo!-grito naruto con alegria mientras le extendía una pequeña cajita blanca con un lindo lazo rosa-

Naruto, no pensé que te acordaras de mis cumpleaños -respondió sakura con entusiasmo-

Sakura-chan 16 años no se cumplen todos los días dattebayo!- contesto el rubio en forma de replica- Ábrelo

No podía creer que su despistado compañero tuviera un detalle tan hermoso con ella; empezó a abrirlo lentamente para darle un poco de suspenso al momento, mientras que el chico rubio la observaba con estrellitas en los ojos.

NARUTO- BAKA! -grito escandalosamente la peli rosa-

El chico rubio se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un ojo morado, un chichón en la cabeza y la nariz sangrando, mientras la peli rosa sostenía en la mano derecha unas provocativas bragas de color rojo con negro y un precioso anillo de plata con las iníciales KSNS

pervertido! Como pude pensar que era un buen gesto, lo hacías con dobles intensiones ee!-dijo la chica mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador- "aunque el anillo es un muy bonito detalle" /inner: ayyy las bragas también, quédatelas, no tienes unas así, además la intensión es lo que cuenta/ "pero su intensión es otra!" /Inner: no importa, esta divino!, y el anillo Kya!/-grito su inner llena de emoción- "esta bien"-contesto con resignación-

La peli rosa recogió el anillo el cual había caído al suelo y se lo puso en el dedo anular, y luego las bragas la cual puso en su mochila disimuladamente

Ahh… gracias naruto, supongo-dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza-

Sabia que te gustaría sakura-chan-le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Si si claro, y cambiando de tema, quien es ese? -señalaba a un pelinegro blanco vestido de negro-

aaa… sakura-chan el es sai y será nuestro nuevo compañero de grupo -susurrándole al oído- pero es un borde y un engreído, no hagas caso sakura-chan yo te protegeré de este extraño dattebayo! -dijo poniendo una extraña pose al estilo rock lee-

no necesito que nadie me proteja, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte-contesto con autosuficiencia-, además no creo que nuestro nuevo compañero sea tan malo

Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es sakura haruno y soy tu nueva compañera -puso una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y le extendió cordialmente la mano al moreno-

Mi nombre es sai -dijo el chico indiferente y sin aceptar la mano de la chica, la cual seguía extendida

Tu! Como te atreves a hacerle eso a sakura-chan dattebayo!-gritaba naruto mientras era detenido por sakura-

No te preocupes naruto no perdamos el tiempo-dijo con un tono reprobatorio- /inner: maldito engreído, que se cree/ "tsk, no te preocupes, esto no se queda así"

-ohayo! Chicos gomen por la tardanza pero…

- kakashi otra vez haz llegado tarde! Y no nos des tus estúpidas escusas, que ya no nos las creemos -gritaron los dos chicos llenos de enojo-

"ayy cuando niños eran tan fáciles de convencer"-pensó con añoranza-

oe sakura feliz cumpleaños -le entrego una bolsa de regalo muy bonita y moderna-

oh gracias kakashi-sensei no se hubiera molestado - la chica iba abriendo lentamente la bolsa hasta ver su contenido y cerrarla de un sonoro golpe, adquiriendo un fuerte sonrojo-

y? te gusto sakura?, la verdad no me podía decidir si por el rosa o el rojo-decía moviendo las manos tranquilamente-, pero al final me decidí por el rojo, pues para que combinara con el regalo de naruto creo

"lo que importa es el detalle, lo que importa es el detalle" -repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez; el sonrojo seguía tan fuerte como antes- /inner: kya! Tiene razón! Kakashi es un genio, definitivamente esas bragas se verán fantásticas con esa bata bodi tan provocativa/-grito su inner llena de felicidad "es casi transparente! Dios, estoy rodeada de pervertidos" /inner: cuando lleguemos compraremos el sostén que combinara perfectamente con todo esto jajaja/ "hasta mi inner es una pervertida" -pensó la chica con resignación-

La chica saco la pequeña batita de la bolsa para detallarla bien y al desenrollarla cayó una hermosa pulsera de plata con el dije de una estrella negra.

Ooohh! Kakashi-sensei es hermoso! -grito la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre su sensei y le daba un gran abrazo que por poco lo tumba-

Tan mona sakura-chan – dijo kakashi sonrojado-

Yo también quiero un abrazo! Dattebayo!-grito con enojo el chico-

No-dijo la chica rotundamente-

Se puso la pulsera cuidadosamente en la mano derecha mientras la detallaba minuciosamente

Pues me dijeron que cambia de color debido al estado de animo en el que te encuentras, mira estos son los colores y significados -le entrego un pequeño papel de presentación-

Muchas gracias kakashi-sensei, guardare todo y lo veré cuando volvamos de la misión-dijo poniendo todo en su pequeño morral

"menudo equipo en el que me has metido danzou" -pensó sai con indiferencia-

Bueno como creo que ya estamos listos, y sin haber más, partamos-dijo kakashi con autoridad-

Hai-los cuatro jóvenes se dirigían corriendo hacia la salida de konoha mientras..-

Sakura! -La peli rosa se detuvo debido al llamado de su maestra la cual se encontraba unos metros atras

que sucede tsunade-sama? -pregunto confusa su alumna-

mocosa, te ibas a ir sin tu regalo!-dijo tsunade enojada-

eee regalo-pregunto aun mas confusa la ojijade-

si regalo, toma -le entrego una cajita mediana muy bien decorada- jeje te va a encantar, ábrelo, ábrelo-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Sakura abrió la cajita y un nuevo sonrojo volvió a aparecer

Sabia que te gustaría, veras, me lo agradecerás muy pronto-dijo muy convencida la hokague-

eee gracias tsunade-sama un sostén muy mmm… bonito -dijo levantando cuidadosamente el sostén negro con encajes rojos-

combinara perfectamente con los regalos de naruto y kakashi! -dijo con una pervertida sonrisa en su joven rostro-

"acaso fueron juntos a comprar los regalos?" /Inner: jajaja ahora si, la pinta esta completa!, shanaro!/-bailaba su inner con la prenda imaginaria- "pervertida"

Sakura esto te gustara aun mas, lo encontraron con tu madre y creo que esta es la mejor ocasión para dártelo-decía con tristeza mientras sacaba cuidadosamente algo de su bolsillo-

es la gargantilla de mi familia!-grito alegremente sakura-

En el instante en el que recibió la gargantilla de plata negra con un pequeño dije partido con la forma de una luna, se la coloco cuidadosamente

enserio se lo agradezco tsunade-sama, esta gargantilla ha pasado de generación en generación en todas las mujeres de mi familia y pensé que se había extraviado en la ultima misión de mi madre!, estoy muy feliz de haberla recuperado y ahora la tengo yo -decía con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos que intentaba ocultar vanamente-

tu sabes la historia que gira alrededor de la gargantilla, no sakura?

pues solo ha pasado de generación en generación-dijo la chica confusa

-no, hay mucho mas que eso sakura-dijo alegre la mujer-, te lo contare

Hace mucho tiempo había un feudal que tenia un joven hijo el cual estaba comprometido con una hermosa doncella, hija de otro feudal; pero desafortunadamente, el chico se enamoro de una joven esclava muy hermosa, con un extraño color de cabello rosa; los padre del chico no pudieron soportar esta relación, y mientras ellos huían, estos buscaron a la mas poderosa bruja de la aldea la cual maldijo a los descendientes de aquellos dos traidores y el fruto de esa maldición es esa gargantilla que tienes en el cuello, que debe ser entregada a la hija mayor de la familia; si la chica no lo lleve puesto al momento de perder la virginidad, podría pasar algo desastroso para terminar con la vida de la portadora.

Ooohh sigue contándome mas tsunade-sishu -decía la chica con corazoncitos en los ojos y un tarro de maíz en la mano-*solo dios sabe de donde lo saco*

no hay tiempo-dijo autoritariamente la hokague tomando una expresión mas seria-, ya dejen de holgazanear y váyanse!

"ella es la que nos ha retrasado"-pensaron los tres chicos-

Que esperan? Ya!-grito escandalosamente la hokague-

hai tsunade-sama!-dijeron todos al unisonó-

Los cuatro jóvenes corrieron ágilmente hacia la salida de konoha mientras tsunade los veía con una extraña expresión en el rostro

"tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto"-pensó asustada la godaime; no le agradaba nada lo que veía en el periódico-

LA GRAN HOKAGUE-SAMA A GANADO EL PREMIO MAYOR DE LOTERIA!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fin cap. # 1

Espero que les haya gustado el fic


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mucho mis lectores, de verdad me da bastante pena venir a continuar el fic después de tanto tiempo, pero por razones verdaderamente personales no habia podido volver a lo de los fics, pero ya que volvi pense en escribir tres histrorias mas y continuar esta, asi que promocionando mis nuevos fics

-inevitable

-insano

-¿que es blanco? Simplemente algo que no es rojo

Los invito a leer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

CONOCIENDO A TU "AMIGO"

-naruto, Sakura, como información extra de la hokague-sama este sera su nuevo compañero sai, de las fuerzas especiales ambu, el sera incorporado al equipo 7 como remplazo de sasuke- finalizo con seriedad el peliplata.

-pero kakashi-sensei, sasuke es nuestro cuarto integrante, nosotros no necesitamos a nadie mas, el volvera con nosotros muy pronto- hablo el rubio

-todavia creen que el traidor volvera a la aldea- hablo sai con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro

-¡que has dicho maldito!- pero antes de golpearlo Sakura lo detuvo.

-por favor naruto detente- hablo con una bella sonrisa la pelirosa

-si naruto no te enfades, estoy seguro de que Sakura-san si entiende de lo que estoy hablando ya que un traidor es un traidor y nada cambiara ese hecho, sasuke-kun es una vergüenza para konohagakure y por ello no merece siquiera….-el pelinegro fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetaso dirigido a su rostro.

-permiti que fueras grosero conmigo, pero lo que no voy a permitir sera que insultes a sasuke-kun en mi presencia-finalizo la ojijade con voz de ultratumba-

-esta sera una mision muy larga- suspiro el peliplata rendido

…..

-kuzo! Llevamos tres días corriendo dattebayo, donde diablos queda suna!- grito con desesparacion naruto

-cerca naruto, no te desesperes- hablo con cansancio la ojiverde

-pero Sakura-chan ¡¿cuanto?-grito desesperado

-ya llegamos- contesto kakashi

-¿ee enserio?

…

Después de que Sakura demostrara el fruto de su entrenamiento al curar a kankuro el cual había sido envenenado con una extraña sustancia, creando un antídoto. Partieron hacie el rescate del kazekage junto con chioba-sama una de las ancianas de la aldea.

-chicos, debemos separarnos para cubrir camino mas rapido, si se encuentran al enemigo hagan todo lo posible por no luchar y llamen al otro grupo inmediatamente; al parecer el grupo de suna ha quedado atrapado en una tormenta de arena y se demorara un poco mas de lo previsto.

-si kakashi-sensei yo iré con saku…- naruto fue interrumpido

-No, tu iras conmigo-hablo el peliplata

-pero kakashi-sensei- repuso el rubio

-recuerda que akatsuki también te busca a ti por ser el poseedor del kyubi y cualquier descuido de tu parte podría ser desastroso- hablo con seguridad el mayor.

-sakura ira con sai y chioba-sama; recuerden no pelear con nadie a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario-

-ja, el hijo del colmillo no me dira que es lo que debo o no debo hacer- alego la anciana con fastidio

-si señora- contesto kakashi antes de suspirar con resignación

-Bueno, entonces nosotros iremos al norte, mientras ustedes se dirigirán hacia el noroeste a las 2- decia kakashi mientras formaba una estrategia

-¡Ahora iros!-

-hai-

-Sakura-chan, ten cuidado por favor –grito con preocupación naruto

-Claro que lo tendré naruo-baka, y a ti mas te vale concentrarte- contesto con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas la ojiverde

…..

Los tres corrían de rama en rama a una velocidad moderada, la chica y la anciana sostenían una interesante conversación acerca de las alocadas historias que giraban en torno a una joven godaime.

-Jajajaja anciana chioba no puedo creer que tsunade-sama halla hecho algo como eso- decía la ojijade con incredibilidad mientras reía estrepitosamente.

-creelo mocosa tsunade-hime ha tenido una vida realmente alocada- menciono la anciana con sinceridad

-pero eso de apostar al mismisimo jiraiya-sama es demasiado!, jajaja aun no lo puedo creer- dijo la chico

-jiraiya tuvo varios problemas a raiz de eso- murmuro la anciana con un poco de diversión en su voz

Luego de aquella divertida anécdota permanecieron en silencio ya que la situación lo demandaba ya que se encontraban saltando de rama en rama.

-Sakura, me he dado cuenta que tienes un rostro…-decia sai con una extraña mueca en la cara-

Hasta ese momento las mejillas de la mencionada tomaban un lijero sonrojo que hiva aumentando con cada palabra del chico.

-Con una frente muy amplia- finalizo el chico satisfecho

El bonito rosado que momentos antes cubrían las mejillas de la pelirosa se expandió rápidamente por todo su rostro convirtiéndose en un rojo furioso.

-sai-baka, eres un maldito maleducado, ni siquiera me conoces y vas soltando cosas como esas, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¡¿acaso no tienes sentimientos?-decia la chica con enfado -gracias a kami que me lo has dicho a mi ya que tengo autocontrol, por que donde siquiera le hubieras dicho a naruto de esa si que no te salvas, de verdad no me extrañaria que no tuvieras amigos-

Ni crea que me agradaria ser el amigo de una kunoichi que apoya al traidor uchiha- contesto con seriedad el pelinegro.

-Paff- y el golpe no se hizo esperar y la paciencia de Sakura ya no tuvo limites.

-acaso no te ha quedado claro, he dicho que no vuelvas a hablar de sasuke o alguno de mis amigos, ¿entendiste?- pregunto la chica mientras se reacomodaba los guantes y observaba a sai reincorporarse.

-la vez anterior olvide decirte que golpeabas fuerte para ser una chica, ahora lo puedo confirmar- hablo el chico mientras sonreía cínicamente.

-flash back-

Se podía escuchar el metálico sonido de dos katanas al chocar y luego nada, tan solo el arrullador sonido del viento siendo cortado por la lenta caída de un cuerpo.

-Tan poco y ya estas acabado- menciono el anciano con sarcasmo

-Danzou-sama porfavor paremos- decia un pequeño sai mientras sedirigia al cuepo tirado al lado suyo –porfavor Dean ya no lo soporta mas.

-cállate- grito danzou mientras tomaba a sai del cuello –escúchame bien mocoso, lo único que debería importarte es la misión, y no desfallecer hasta cumplir ordenes, ¿me has entendido?- decía mientras zarandeaba al pequeño violentamente –creo que todavía eres demasiado blando; entiende que lo único primordial es el cumplimiento de la misión, el resto pueden morir si es necesario, así que aleja esos malditos pensamientos de ti, y entiende que los sentimientos son una basura que solo te hace débil, asi que no lo olvides muchacho por que tu eres….

-fin flash back-

Las dos mujeres veían como el chico se había quedado literalmente en blanco, así que Sakura empezó a sentirse mal ya que pensó que se había pasado con su comentario, pero el remordimiento duro poco al observar la cínica sonrisa de su nuevo compañero.

"jajaja no puedo creer que estos chiquillos sean compañeros de equipo" pensó la anciana con burla.

-Bueno, ya dejen los pleitos de enamorados y sigamos con la misión- hablo con entusiasmo la anciana.

-Mphh-

-"enamorados" /inner:¿acaso esta anciana se volvió loca?, sera que no ve lo mal que me nos llevamos con ese baka/

Los tres volvieron a retomar su rumbo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno espero que les halla gustado el segundo cap del fic y espero continuarlo muy pronto y ya saben muchachos no olviden leer mis otros fics y comentar, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario o lo que quieran leer en alguno de mis fics o en este asi yo tratare de complacerlos.

Muchas gracias para yuki-okami-chan, lobablanca, luna rain wolf, you weon, loly 324, Edith, jeanne0sakurita, MilfeulleS, que me escribieron y espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperarme y que lean la historia que escribi gracias a ustedes

Tu eres….

¿que creen que es sai?...la verdad le voy a dar un muy buen papel en el fic a mi sai-kun; no siendo mas me despido

lukenoa


End file.
